Explaination
by DraconisChantal
Summary: Miiko sedang menunggu seseorang—serta menantikan penjelasan dan jawaban.


Explaination

Title : Explaination

Disclaimer : Ono Eriko

-oOo-

Miiko duduk di salah satu bangku ayunan yang sudah lama tak terpakai. Kakinya terayun ke depan dan ke belakang, menggoyangkan bangku yang tengah ia duduki hingga bergerak pelan. Angin sepoi-sepoi mengelus pipinya, menerbangkan rambut pendeknya yang sebahu. Senja sudah mulai tampak. Seharusnya, Miiko sudah tiba di rumah sekarang—

—tapi.. Miiko tidak mau.

Miiko sedang menunggu seseorang. Dia menantikan jawaban serta penjelasan.

Suara seruan anak-anak yang tengah bermain sepak bola dari lapangan sekolah terdengar sampai tempat Miiko berada. Pluit yang ditiup berkepanjangan terdengar nyaring dan memekakkan telinga. Nah, sebentar lagi—sebentar lagi Miiko akan tahu alasan dari sikap-sikap Tappei selama ini.

-oOo-

_ "Tappei!" Miiko berseru nyaring begitu memasuki ruang kelasnya. Beberapa pasang mata meliriknya. Namun, seperti biasa, tingkat kepercayaan diri Miiko tak tertandingi oleh satupun insan yang tengah berada di dalam kelas._

_ Tappei, lelaki dengan rambut _spike_, menoleh karena merasa namanya dipanggil—atau tepatnya, diserukan. Tappei mengerutkan keningnya, tampak tak nyaman ketika Miiko berlari dengan tas di punggungnya, masih menyerukan namanya. _Untuk apa memanggil dengan keras begitu? _Lagipula, Tappei sudah mengangkat tangannya pertanda bahwa dia mendengar._

_ "Dasar tak tahu malu,"gerutu Tappei begitu gadis dengan rambut sebahu itu berdiri di hadapannya, nyengir lebar ke arah Tappei. Tangan Tappei dengan mulus mendarat di pipi Miiko, mengusap sesuatu yang berwarna kemerahan. "Ini apa? Lengket—ugh."_

_ Miiko masih nyengir, kemudian tertawa. "Selai stroberi," sahut gadis itu enteng. "Tadi aku terburu-buru ke sini.. Jadi, yah—"_

_ Tappei mengernyit, membersihkan tangannya dengan sapu tangan yang ia bawa. "Untuk apa memanggilku keras-keras begitu? Di samping memalukan, kau, kan, sudah SMU. Aku heran mengapa Yoshida masih menyukaimu."_

_ Miiko cemberut mendengarnya. Namun, ekspresi merajuknya segera digantikan dengan senyum lebar yang sukses membuat wajah Tappei merona. "Nanti pulang sekolah, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."_

_ "Apa?"_

_ Miiko menggerutu ketika mendengar Tappei _malah_ bertanya. "Kan, sudah kubilang nanti ketika pulang sekolah—artinya bukan sekarang."_

_ Tappei mengangkat alis. "Kalau tidak penting, awas kau."_

_ Miiko mengangguk. "Kau janji akan menjawab pertanyaan yang kuberikan?"_

_ Entah mengapa, jantung Tappei berdetak begitu kencang. _

Pertanyaan..

Janji..

Pulang sekolah..

_Sesaat, terlintas sebuah tebakan di benak Tappei. Mungkinkah yang Miiko maksud adalah pernyataan cin—ah, _idiot_. Miiko terlalu polos untuk mengatakan hal-hal semacamnya._

_ "Tappei?" panggil Miiko sekali lagi, kini terdengar memaksa sekaligus khawatir._

_ "Ya?"_

_ "Kau janji, kan?"_

_ Tappei mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya, mengulas senyuman tipis yang nyaris kasatmata. "Ya," sahut lelaki itu mantap. "Ya, tentu."_

_ Miiko mengaitkan kedua jari kelingking mereka dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya. "Bagus. Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu nanti _pas_ pulang sekolah, ya!"_

_ Begitu berseru seperti itu—yang lagi-lagi menarik perhatian orang—, Miiko melesat ke tempat duduknya tanpa mempedulikan pandangan ingin tahu Tappei._

Yah_, gumam benak Tappei_. Yang pasti bukan pernyataan cinta. _Jadi.. Tappei hanya perlu untuk menunggu._

-oOo-

"Oi, Pendek!" terdengar panggilan dari belakang Miiko. Miiko tidak merasa bahwa dirinya masih pendek. Buktinya, sekarang dia hanya berbeda tipis tingginya dengan Yuko.

Mau tak mau, Miiko, dengan wajah cemberut, menoleh ke belakang, sudah meramalkan siapa yang memanggilnya pendek. "Oh, hai, rambut landak," sahut Miiko riang, bermaksud membuat Tappei kesal—yang rupanya sama sekali sia-sia. "Kukira kau tidak akan datang."

"Model rambut seperti ini sedang tren, tahu," kata Tappei, setengah bangga. "Enak saja tidak datang. Caramu berbicara membuatku penasaran setengah mati hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menemuimu. Aku harap, kau tidak minta ditraktir di restoran yang sedang ada diskon besar."

Miiko mendecih mendengar ucapan pertama Tappei. "Tren? Sedari dulu model rambutmu sama saja. Tak ada variasi," ejek gadis bermata besar tersebut. "Tak kreatif, _sih_." Kemudian, Miiko berhenti sejenak, mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk ucapan kedua Tappei. "Yaah, kalau kau tidak menjawab apa yang kuminta, aku memaksamu untuk mentraktirku nanti di kedai Ramen atau _fastfood_. Kudengar, baru buka café baru dan mereka mengadakan diskon tujuh puluh lima persen.."

Tappei mendengus mendengar ucapan Miiko. Bagaimanapun, Tappei tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin gadis pemakan segala ini bertubuh langsing dan ideal, tanpa ada tonjolan lemak di lengan, betis, maupun perut. Sejauh yang Tappei lihat, Miiko memiliki tubuh seolah-olah Miiko sudah menjalani diet selama tiga tahun penuh. Tapi, kenyataannya, Miiko memakan semua yang terlihat lezat, tak mempedulikan resiko bila ia makan terlalu banyak nanti.

"Miiko, kalau kau memanggilku untuk bernegosiasi—"

Miiko menggeleng cepat-cepat, membuat rambutnya berantakan.

Tappei mendecakkan lidah, mengulurkan tangan untuk merapikan rambut Miiko yang kini tampak seolah Miiko baru bangun tidur. Wajah Miiko terasa panas.

"Bukan tentang itu, kok," kata Miiko setelah dapat mengendalikan perasaannya. "Tapi, kau janji, ya, akan menjawab pertanyaanku? Kalau tidak, aku menuntutmu untuk mentraktirku, _lho_."

Tappei, kendatipun tampak bimbang, mengangguk yakin. "Baiklah," kata Tappei cepat. "Aku janji."

"Bagus."

Keheningan menyelip di antara keduanya, menimbulkan suasana canggung. Miiko tampak ragu untuk melontarkan pertanyaan yang hendak ia sampaikan, sedangkan Tappei sedang menunggu dengan sabar.

"Miiko, kau jadi bertanya, tidak?"

Miiko mengambil satu tarikan napas. "Kau tahu, kan, Miho menyukaimu sejak kelas lima sampai sekarang?" tanya Miiko pelan, lebih terdengar seperti bisikan yang memilukan.

Wajah Tappei mendadak terasa begitu kaku. Rasanya, lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. "Oh—" kata lelaki itu kemudian, tak tahu harus merespons apa. "—soal itu, ya—aku tahu. Kenapa?"

"Tapi—kenapa kau tidak menggubrisnya?" pertanyaan Miiko terdengar menuntut. "Kenapa—kenapa kau tidak membalas perasaannya? Miho, kan, cantik, manis, feminim, dan nyaris sempurna.."

Tappei tak memberikan jawaban untuk sesaat. Namun, manik mata Miiko tampak memaksa. "Karna," Tappei menarik napasnya. "Aku sudah menyukai orang lain."

Miiko hendak menyela, melontarkan pertanyaan lain. Namun, Tappei menggeleng, meminta Miiko untuk mendengar sementara. "Aku tidak menyukai Miho. Miho memang—memang cantik, manis, feminim, pintar—aku beruntung menjadi lelaki yang ia sukai—"

Hati Miiko terasa sakit begitu mendengarnya. Ah, Miiko sekarang tahu.. Dia bukanlah tipe gadis idaman Tappei.

"—tapi.. orang yang kusukai ini jauh lebih menarik," kata Tappei gugup, memainkan ujung kemejanya. "Orang ini, gadis yang kusukai, memiliki daya tarik yang membuatku terpesona akan dirinya. Dia—dia alasanku bangun setiap pagi, alasanku untuk tidur demi memimpikannya, alasanku untuk masuk sekolah demi melihat senyum manisnya—"

Batin Miiko tercekat. "Siapa—?" tanyanya pedih. "Siapa gadis itu? Yuko-kah?"

Tappei tertawa mendengarnya. "Yuko, kan, sudah punya Kenta," ujar Tappei enteng. "Bisa-bisa, aku dihajar oleh Kenta bila aku merebut Yuko darinya."

"Lalu—siapa?"

Tappei menghela napasnya. Dia ingin menolak untuk menjawab.

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk memberitahuku," paksa Miiko, keras kepala. Wajahnya merah, menahan tangis yang memaksa untuk keluar. "Tappei tidak suka mengingkari janji, kan?"

Tappei mendadak menjadi salah tingkah. Gadis di depannya kentara sekali akan menangis sebentar lagi. "Tidak.. Tapi, Yamada—"

Bahu Miiko terasa tegang. Tappei hanya memanggil nama keluarganya bila keduanya sedang terhimpit di situasi yang begitu canggung. "—ini adalah privasi. Aku—"

Tangis Miiko pecah. "Tappei bohong.."

"E—eh.." Tappei tampak panik. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Semua yang ia lakukan rasanya serba salah sekarang. "Jangan menangis, _dong_, Miiko."

"Lalu, siapa?"

"Aku—aku menyukai satu gadis—sejak pertama kali mengenalnya di taman kanak-kanak, _malah_.."

"Siapa?" desak Miiko, seolah semua perincian Tappei tak berguna. "Aku hanya menginginkan sebuah nama!"

"Dia dulu pendek—tapi tampaknya dunia sudah berubah, dia menjadi begitu tinggi—dan.. dan—dia satu kelas denganku. Dia gemar makan dan setia kawan. Agak bodoh—"

Miiko mengangkat wajahnya. "Siapa?"

"Dia seorang anggota dari keluarga Yamada—" Tappei menggigit bibirnya. Kalau tahu pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Miiko adalah ini, Tappei memilih untuk mentraktir Miiko saja.

"Apa?"

"Yamada.."

Miiko menengadah. "Yamada?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Tappei meringis. "Yah, sulit dipercaya, kan, kalau aku menyukai gadis bodoh sepertimu?" kata Tappei, berusaha sedatar mungkin. Namun, Miiko sudah menghambur ke pelukannya. "Eh—jangan memelukku erat begitu, Miiko—aku tak bisa bernapas, _nih_."

"Kau menyukaiku?"

Tappei menelan ludahnya. "Ya," kata Tappei mantap. "Aku menyukaimu—sejak taman kanak-kanak. Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, aku sudah menyukaimu—dan aku tak akan pernah, tak akan, menyukai gadis lain."

**FIN**

A/N :

Gyaaah -..- FF abal banget. Tiba-tiba kepikiran buat mampir ke fandom ini. _Ck_, maaf kalo ada nama yang salah, etc :p Udah lama rasanya gak baca komik Miiko... Pfft..

Ya udah, tinggalkan jejak, ya, buat FF yang.. yang.. ah.. sudahlah..

_Tangerang, 20__th__ March 2013_

_Love,_

_Chantal_


End file.
